


Hide and Go Seek

by twhstuckylover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Outside Sex, Porn with some plot, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twhstuckylover/pseuds/twhstuckylover
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally get some time alone and Bucky wants to play a game





	Hide and Go Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta’d. All mistakes are mine.

Bucky and Steve decide to rent a house in Louisiana for the whole summer. Tony insisted that they stay at one of his houses in the countryside, but they just couldn’t. He’s done enough for them and the rest of the team. They’ve spent the last couple of months picking out the perfect house for their vacation. Plus, the reason for them going on this getaway is to get away from everyone and everything. They want to be able to do things on their own again. As much as they love living in the Avengers Tower, they miss the simplicity of their lives back in the 30’s and 40’s. They are really looking forward to having the next three months to just them.No superhero talk. No going on missions. And no one being around to cock block them! It can be quite annoying when they’ve been away from each other for a while.

Bucky gets to the house first and it’s just absolutely breathtaking. It reminds him of visiting his grandparents’ house when he was a child. He can picture Steve sitting out on the porch in the early morning sketching away before the world comes to life. It’s one of the main reasons he wanted to get this house because he wants Steve to get back into drawing and it’s the place to do that. He gets all of his luggage into the house and starts to unpack before Steve gets there. 

About 45 minutes has gone by and James is almost done putting his things away. His phone begins to ring and he quickly grabs it off the dresser. “Hello?” “Hi, Buck!” “Stevie!” “Are you at the house already?” “Yep!” “How is it?” “Just absolutely gorgeous! The pictures don’t do this place any justice, Steven.” Steve lets out a happy noise, “You know how much I love it when you call me Steven, Bucky.” “I do and there will be more where that came from once you get here, Cap.” “I can’t wait! I should be there in about 30 minutes, Sarge, so you just have to wait a little bit longer.” Bucky lets out a small sigh, “I guess I can do that.” Steve chuckles a bit, “Good! I love you, James.” “I love you too, Stevie. See you soon!” “Okay, bye.” “Bye, baby!” 

The brunette stops what he’s doing and begins to leave little pieces of paper in a few rooms of the house. Bucky wants to start their vacation off right, so he has come up with a game they can play. He’s leaving clues throughout the house, so Steve can find where he’s finding.

Maybe 15 minutes goes by and finally Bucky places the last clue in its position then gets into his hiding spot. He gets comfortable because it’s going to take some time before Steve finds him. He really hopes that Steve will want to play along, otherwise, he will be in this spot for a very long time.

Steve finally gets to the house and he’s excited to finally be alone with his boyfriend. He gets his things out of his car and hurries inside. “Bucky!! Baby, I’m here.” He gets no response, so he heads upstairs to the master bedroom. He places his bags on the bench at the end of the bed then looks for Bucky. He walks into the bathroom and doesn’t see any signs of the man. He comes back into the bedroom and spots a note lying in the middle of the bed. The note reads, “Let’s play a game, Steven. I’ve left you clues all over the house and you must follow these clues if you want to get your prize. So, are you ready to play? Your first clue is hiding in something spotted in the second bedroom on your right.”

Steve has a giant smile across his faces as he reads the note a few more times. He whispers to himself, “You’re such a fucking dork, Bucky, I love that about you.” He leaves the room and heads down the hall. He goes into the bedroom second on his right and starts to look around. He sees a polka dotted chair in the corner of the room and walks up to it. He reaches into the creases of the chair and finds another piece of paper. “I’m glad you’ve decided to play along, Stevie. Your next clue will be taped to something you usually have to drag me away from every morning in the bathroom in the room to your left.” Steve laughs at the clue, “That should be easy enough to find.”

He leaves that room and goes down the hall to the next room. He walks into the bathroom and finds the clue taped to the mirror. “Your next clue will be down in the kitchen underneath certain items that you made a couple PSAs about to the children of America to eat.” Steve rolls his eyes and curses Tony for showing Bucky those videos.

He hurries down to the kitchen and goes up to the kitchen island. He picks up the bowl with the fruit in it and dumps everything out. The fruit goes rolling all over the counter and some on the floor. Steve doesn’t seem fazed by it at all. He finds the next clue taped to the bottom of the bowl. It says, “You better pick up all the fruit, Steven Grant Rogers. You better not think I’m going to clean up that mess for you.” He smiles when he reads that because Bucky knows him so well. “Clue number five is in something you put wet, long things in by the front door.” 

He starts to head towards the front door then stops. He looks back at all the fruit on the floor and smiles a little bit. “I’ll pick it up later.”

Steve gets to the front door and looks around. He spots an empty umbrella holder and reaches inside. He finds the next clue at the bottom. “Well done, Steve! That’s all the clues for the house. Now comes the real adventure. Now follow these directions if you want to get to your next clue. Walk out the front door and walk off the porch. Go to your left and walk straight to the big willow tree. Once you get to the tree, reach inside the hole and you’ll find your next clue.”

He follows the directions and gets to the tree. He reaches inside the hole and feels the piece of paper. He pulls it out and smiles. 

“Congratulations, baby!! You’ve made it this far without calling me just to find out where I am. You must really want your prize. Just a few more clues and you’ll get your prize. Now to get your next clue, you must go to the horse stables to your right. Your note will be hanging from one of the rafters.”

Steve walks to the stables and goes inside. He sees the note and goes to grab it, but it’s too high for him. He has to jump for it a couple times. He grabs it and pulls it down. “Sorry, I just had to make you work for that one. I’m sure you looked cute jumping to get the piece of paper. Now, I hope you don’t mind getting a bit wet for your next clue. You must walk out of the stables and cross the creek behind the stables. Your clue will be in the third row of trees on the sixth tree on the left. Good luck.”

He leaves the stable and gets to the creek. He takes off his shoes and socks then crosses through the cool water. He gets to the trees and goes to the third row. He begins counting the trees on his left. He finally gets to the sixth tree, but doesn’t see anything. He walks around the tree a couple times to see if he missed anything, but he still comes up empty handed. He jumps when he hears, “Hello, Steven.” He looks up into the tree and sees Bucky sitting comfortably on a large branch. He gives him a bright smile. The older man jumps down from the tree and stands in front of the captain. “Hello, James.” Bucky gives him a smirk then brings him in for a tight hug. “I’ve missed you, Buck.” “I’ve missed you too. I’m glad you were able to find me.” “Me too. I almost gave up when I had to jump for the note.”

Bucky laughs a little bit. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t give up.” “I’m extremely happy to see you, babe, but what’s my prize?” “Wow! I’m so thrilled to know I mean that much to you, Stevie.” “Oh, shut it!” “Would you care to take a guess at what it is?” The brunette backs away from him and begins to unbutton his shorts. “Bucky, you’re a bad boy.” “Isn’t that why you love me so much?” “Maybe “

He takes off his shirt and begins to take off his pants. James stop undressing himself and just watches the love of his life. Steve finally realizes that Bucky stopped taking his clothes off and looks at him. “What is it, baby?” The sergeant bites his lower lip and starts to chew on it. Steve steps out of his jeans then walks up to him in only his underwear. 

He pushes the shorter man against the tree and starts kissing up and down his neck.  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Bucky. I’ve missed the way you feel against my body and the way I smell after I’ve had you in my arms for a while. I’ve missed hearing the way you moan my name when I fuck you lthe way you love me to.”

He captures the older man’s lips in a passionate kiss and James melts into him. He smiles on his lips and runs his metal fingers through his hair. “I’ve missed the way you feel deep inside me, Steven. I’ve missed licking the sweat from your body as you thrust into me. I’ve even missed the look you give me when I’m sucking your dick the way you like me to.”

Bucky feels how Steve’s dick twitches against his thigh and smirks. He pushes him away from him and gets down on his knees in front of his lover. He pulls down his underwear and sets free his hard member. “I almost forgot how big you are, Stevie. It’s been so long since I’ve seen it.” “Why don’t you catch up on old times with it, Buck?” “I think I just might.”

Bucky suddenly engulf the whole thing and the blond moans loudly. He begins to bob his head and Steve grabs onto his hair. “God, I love when you suck my dick, baby. You’re so good at it!” James begins to hum ‘God Bless America’ and Steven goes crazy. He pulls at the dark hair and looks down at the man. “As much as I love you humming as you suck my cock because it feels so fucking good, I’m going to have to ask you to not hum that song please. America has no business knowing what I like you to do with my dick” 

Bucky starts to laugh hard at that and has to get away from Steve. “Fuck, Stevie! I can’t believe you said that with a straight face!” Steve just shakes his head and tries to guide Bucky’s mouth back to his dick. The brunette smirks and slowly laps at the tip of his dick. “What do you want me to do for you, Captain? What are my orders, Sir?” 

Steve let’s out a low growl because Bucky knows what it does to him when he talks to him like that. “I need you to suck your Captain’s cock like your life depends on it, Sergeant.” Bucky gives him a wink, “Roger that, Captain!” Steve pulls his hair roughly because it’s was such a bad joke on his part. 

James wastes no time and gets back into the rhythm of bobbing his head and now humming the theme of ‘Jaws’. Steve braces himself with his hand on the tree and throws his head back in ecstasy. “Oh, fuck! Damn you’re too good at this for your own good.”

The older man takes his mouth off his cock and starts to lick the pulsing vein on the underbelly of the dick. He looks up at the blond and sees that he has his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He takes this moment and moves down to his balls. He takes his time to suck each one into his mouth. 

The younger man grabs onto his lover’s hair tighter and pulls him off them. “Not like this, Buck. I want to be in you when I cum.” “I thought you would never ask.”

Steve stands him up and kisses him hungrily. Bucky jumps up and wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s small waist. He leans him against the tree then starts to enter his fingers teasingly slow into his hole. He moans when he feels that Bucky has already prepped himself for him. He looks up into the gray/blue eyes then kisses him lovingly. “I wanted to get to the fucking faster, so I got myself ready while I waited for you to find me.” The blond smirks, “How romantic of you, James.” “Don’t act like you don’t like it!” “I love it! It saves us like 5 minutes. Plus I don’t have to get lube all over my fingers.” Bucky rolls his eyes, “Who knew America’s greatest soldier doesn’t like getting his hands sticky with lube. You’re going to let the whole nation down when they find out this earth shattering fact about their golden boy. I guess I’m going to have to do the fucking from now on.”

Steve thrusts roughly into Bucky and hits his prostate directly. Bucky throws his head back in pleasure and Steve licks up his throat. “What was that about you doing the fucking from now on?” He just shakes his head, “It was nothing.” The blond smirks, “That’s what I thought, baby.” He kisses him hungrily as he begins to move his hips.

Bucky runs his fingers through his hair and Steve smiles on his lips. “I love you, Buck.” He gives him a sweet smile. “I love you too, Stevie.” He begins to thrust a lot harder and a lot faster now and Bucky loves it. He finds the right spot and hits it over and over again with each thrust.

“Fuck!! Oh shit, Steve. Don’t ever stop. Right there, baby.” He aims for that spot with each thrust and Bucky runs his dull nails down Steve’s back. Steve moans when Bucky begin to suck on his sweet spot right behind his ear.

“Play with yourself for me, James. Let me watch you get yourself off on my cock.” The brunette reaches his hand down and begins to play with his dick. He moans against his lover’s neck at the sensation and Steve hits his prostate a little harder. Bucky throws his head back and moans loudly. “Oh sweet fucking Jesus!! Stevie, you feel so good inside me! FUCK! I love the way your cock throbs inside me. Oh, God! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Shit!”

Steve hits his prostate dead on and it sends him over the edge. Bucky tighten around him and feels him lose control. The older man moans when he feels his lover’s dick start to pulsate inside him.

Steve kisses him firmly as the orgasms run through both of your bodies. Once both of them are finished, he slowly slips out of Bucky, but still holds him up. “I think I might want to play hide and seek with you more often, Buck, if this is how it’s going to end each time.” James chuckles. “That’s fine with me. We both win at this game.” “Yes we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Steve’s 100th birthday and this came to me. I know it has nothing to do with his birthday, but I thought it was a cute idea. I hope you enjoy it! I would love to hear your feedback on it!


End file.
